dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 1
Superman '''Untitled' As a distant planet is destroyed by old age, a scientist places his infant son in a space capsule and launches it toward Earth. The capsule is found by a passing motorist, who brings the baby to an orphanage, where the child astounds the attendants with his superhuman powers. The child, who is named Clark Kent, can jump over buildings, lift enormous weights, and run faster than a freight train. Furthermore, his skin is impenetrable. Realizing that he has powers far beyond normal humans, Clark dedicates himself to serve humanity as Superman, the champion of the oppressed. Superman learns that an innocent woman named Evelyn Curry is to be executed for murder. He captures the real murderess, and delivers her, bound and gagged, to the governor's mansion. He breaks through the door to confront the governor, and convinces him to call off the execution at the last minute. At [[the Daily Star|the Daily Star]], where Clark works as a reporter, he's given the assignment to cover the stories about a man with amazing strength named Superman. He hears a tip about a wife-beating, and rushes off to cover it -- then changes into Superman, and stops the man before he kills his wife. Returning to the Daily Star, Superman asks fellow reporter Lois Lane out on a date; she accepts out of pity. A thug named Butch tries to cut in while Clark and Lois are dancing. To protect his secret identity, Clark pretends to be a cowardly weakling. Convinced that Clark is a spineless worm, Lois slaps Butch and walks out. Enraged, Butch and his friends leave the club and take Lois prisoner. Superman spots them and gives chase, smashing the car with his bare hands. He picks Lois up into his arms and carries her to safety. She's astonished, and the next morning, she tells her editor about her experience with Superman -- although she's even more cold to Clark than before. Clark is given an assignment to go to San Monte, a war-torn South American republic. First, he goes to Washington, D.C., where he spies a slick lobbyist, Alex Greer, trying to convince Senator Barrows to involve the US in a war with Europe. Superman grabs Greer, and demands to know who he's working for. Greer refuses to talk, so Superman jumps up to the top of the Capitol building, and threatens to smash Greer to the ground. To be continued... Cast of Characters *Superman *Lois Lane *Evelyn Curry *Butch Mason *Senator Barrows *Alex Greer Locations *Krypton *Earth-Two :*Metropolis ::*''Daily Star'' ::*Governor's mansion :*Washington, D.C. First Appearances * Superman, Lois Lane, Alex Greer Chuck Dawson (The A-G Gang) :Story was originally presented untitled, see third Note below. Credits Pencilers: Homer Flemming Inkers: Homer Flemming Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Chuck Dawson * Dan Dawson * Blacky * John Burwell * Notch Logan * "Trigger" Holt * Butch * Sheriff of Red Gulch * Deputy sheriff of Red Gulch First Appearances: 1st appearance of all characters Final Appearances: Dan Dawson Locations: *Earth-Two ** United States *** Wyoming **** Dan Dawson's ranch *** Texas **** Red Gulch ***** Sheriff's office ***** A-G Ranch Synopsis: Several years ago, Charles Dawson owned the Circle-D Ranch near Red Gulch, Texas, and was killed in a range war. His son Chuck went to live on his uncle Dan's ranch in Wyoming. Chuck, now a man, decides to take up the fight against his father's killers who fraudulently took the land that was his birthright. Chuck rides his horse, Blacky, into the town of Red Gulch and stops at the local dance hall to ask a few questions. As he approaches, the door suddenly flies open with a man calling himself Notch Logan running out and firing his pistol inside. Logan picks a fight with Chuck, swearing revenge after the newcomer bests him. After witnessing the brief fight, Red Gulch's sheriff tells Chuck to leave despite Chuck telling him of his business in town. As Chuck eats at a local restaurant, John Burwell, owner of the A-G Ranch, orders "Trigger" Holt to take Butch into town with him and kill Chuck. Holt reveals that Burwell's orders are to make the murder look like a fight as he and Butch arrive at the restaurant. As Chuck leaves, he bumps into "Trigger" who then draws his pistol. Chuck shoots the gun out of his would-be assailant's hand and subdues "Trigger" using "jiujitsu," not knowing Butch is lying in wait around the corner. Butch shoots, grazing Chuck's head, and knocking him out. The sheriff arrives and has the unconscious newcomer taken to jail. When Chuck wakes up in his jail cell, he convinces the deputy to come over and a struggle ensues. Chuck takes the deputy's gun and orders him to unlock the cell. The deputy is then tied up and our hero finds his pistol in a table drawer. Just as he's about to leave, Chuck hears a footstep in the adjacent office. To be continued... Notes * This story is presented entirely in black and white. * The inside cover of this issue directs the reader to use crayons to color the first page of this story, tear out the page, and send it into a contest where the best 25 submissions would win $1. The entry deadline was midnight, June 6, 1938. * Although this story has been designated "The A-G Gang" by several sources (most notably the Grand Comic Book Database), the name of the gang is the 4-G Gang according to the second part of this story in Action Comics 2. Zatara, Master Magician The Mystery of the Freight Train Robberies Credits Head Writer: Fred Guardineer Pencilers: Fred Guardineer Inkers: Fred Guardineer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Zatara * Tong * The Tigress * Detective Brady * Detective Brown * State Police Captain Kennedy * Train Inspector Babcock * Monk * Spike First Appearances: First appearance of all characters Final Appearances: Detective Brady (dies in this story); Detective Brown; State Police Captain Kennedy; Train Inspector Babcock; Monk; Spike Synopsis: Zatara tells his assistant Tong about the murders of two railroad inspectors and a brakeman and the theft of $200,000. Tong replies that it is undoubtedly the work of the Tigress. Zatara then uses a crystal to learn of another robbery attempt and proceeds to contact his friend, Detective Brady. Late that night, Zatara and Tong silently board the train with Brady and Detective Brown. The train gets underway and soon enters a tunnel. After leaving the tunnel, a man appearing to be Brady beckons for the others to follow along the roofs of the boxcars only to fire a gun at the crimefighters. Brown is shot and nearly falls, but is quickly saved by Tong. Determining the detective is only stunned, Zatara conjures a first aid kit for Tong to use as he continues forward. As the magician advances, he sees a dead Detective Brady being thrown out of a boxcar. The Tigress then sneaks up behind him and shoves him off of the train. Zatara uses his magic to float gently to the ground and lands in some underbrush next to the tracks. The train continues on as Zatara walks back toward the freight yard; he finds Brady's body. After Tong warns the train's engineer, the train is stopped and the state police soon arrive to investigate. Brady is deemed guilty by State Police Captain Kennedy, but Zatara isn't so sure. Several hours later, Zatara and Tong find a chalk mark of an "X" inside a circle on the outside of the boxcar Brady was thrown from. Tong believes that the duo will soon encounter an aide of the Tigress. In the freight yard, Zatara meets Train Inspector Babcock who believes that Zatara is also involved with the train crimes and walks away. The master magician muses that Babcock is the key to solving the mystery. The police arrive and Zatara tells them that he'll capture the robbers and prove Brady was no criminal. He tells Captain Kennedy of his plan. With the train scheduled to depart at midnight, Zatara arranges for valuables to be distributed all over the train. Tong tells his master that he saw several "evil looking" men enter a shack. Zatara enters the shack and hypnotizes the men only for the Tigress to pistol whip him into unconsciousness, which breaks the hypnotic spell. The Tigress tells her henchman Monk that she'll take care of the captured conjurer. She has another henchman douse the shack with kerosene and then leaves with her men to rob the train. Zatara wakes up and easily unties his bonds, escaping from the burning shack. Teleporting his assistant to him, Zatara has Tong wait in the shadows to capture the crooked train inspector Babcock. Zatara has Tong take the inspector to the police station. Flagging down an oncoming express train, Zatara convinces the engineer to catch up to the freight train. Eventually catching up to the target train, Zatara boards and encounters one of the Tigress' henchman who fires at the magician and misses. Zatara returns fire using Babcock's pistol and hits the thug. While a truck arrives to collect the boxes of valuables thrown off of the train, Zatara magically closes the boxcar door but is confronted by the Tigress. Quickly, the magician gestures and turns the femme fatale's pistol into a bullet. Enraged, the villainess leaps off of the train and vanishes. Police arrive and arrest the crooks on the train. They and Zatara then ambush the crooks arriving in the truck. Zatara tells Captain Kennedy how Babcock marked the boxcars containing valuables for the Tigress's henchmen. At the police station, Babcock confesses to the late Brady's innocence. Although the Tigress has escaped, the case is now closed. Zatara is eager to begin the search for his arch-foe but Tong wants to get some sleep before hunting anew. South Sea Strategy Credits Head Writer: Frank Thomas Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Bret Coleman * Cottonball * Samuel Newton * Merna Newton (behind the scenes, captive of "island natives") First Appearances: First appearance of all characters Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: This is a two-page text story with spotted illustrations. Sticky-Mitt Stimson Credits Head Writer: Russel Cole Pencilers: Russel Cole Inkers: Russel Cole Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Sticky-Mitt Stimson First Appearances: First appearance of character Final Appearances: Sticky-Mitt Stimson Synopsis: This is a humor story involving a produce thief and his efforts to elude police. Marco Polo The Adventures of Marco Polo Credits Pencilers: Sven Elven Inkers: Sven Elven Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Marco Polo * Marco Polo's father * Marco Polo's uncle * King of Armenia (behind the scenes) * King of Armenia's emissary * Pope Gregory X (behind the scenes) * The Khan of Tartary (behind the scenes) * Niku Locations: * Italy ** Venice * Armenia * Vatican City * Turkey ** Mount Ararat ** Dora * Iran ** Bunder-Abbas * India ** Karghar Pass First Appearances: First appearance of all characters Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Pep Morgan The Light Heavyweight Championship Credits Head Writer: Fred Guardineer Pencilers: Fred Guardineer Inkers: Fred Guardineer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Pep Morgan * Pop Burkett * Sailor Sorenson * Doc Lowry * Boomerang * O'Rourke First Appearances: First appearance of all characters Final Appearances: Sailor Sorenson, Doc Lowry, Boomerang, O'Rourke Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Scoop Scanlon The International Jewel Thief Credits Pencilers: Will Ely Inkers: Will Ely Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Scoop Scanlon * Rusty James * Arnold Locations: * The Bulletin First Appearances: Scoop Scanlon (a reporter); Rusty (a photographer); Arnold (an international jewel thief) Final Appearances: Arnold Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Tex Thomson Murder in England Credits Head Writer: Ken Fitch Pencilers: Bernard Baily Inkers: Bernard Baily Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Tex Thomson * Robert * Sonja * Sheriff * Chief * Monk * Betty * Sergeant Smith First Appearances: First appearance of all characters Final Appearances: Robert, Sonja, the sheriff, Chief, Monk, Betty, Sergeant Smith Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Notes * The Superman story from this issue is reprinted in Action Comics Archives, Volume 1. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * Online version of the entire issue References * Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics - Action Comics #1 ---- Category:Bernard Baily/Penciler Category:Bernard Baily/Inker Category:Frank Thomas/Writer Category:Fred Guardineer/Writer Category:Fred Guardineer/Penciler Category:Fred Guardineer/Inker Category:Homer Flemming/Penciler Category:Homer Flemming/Inker Category:Jerry Siegel/Writer Category:Joe Shuster/Cover Artist Category:Joe Shuster/Penciler Category:Ken Fitch/Writer Category:Russel Cole/Writer Category:Russel Cole/Penciler Category:Russel Cole/Inker Category:Sven Elven/Penciler Category:Sven Elven/Inker Category:Will Ely/Penciler Category:Will Ely/Inker Category:Chuck Dawson/Appearances Category:Lois Lane (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Mister America (Tex Thompson)/Appearances Category:Pep Morgan/Appearances Category:Scoop Scanlon/Appearances Category:Superman (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Zatara (John Zatara)/Appearances Category:Daily Star/Appearances Category:Italy/Appearances Category:Krypton/Appearances Category:Texas/Appearances Category:Venice/Appearances Category:Washington, D.C./Appearances Category:Wyoming/Appearances Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Action Comics 001 Category:Golden-Age Action Comics 001 Action Comics 001